The presidential assasination
by PoshGuy
Summary: When a president dies, it leaves a big mark


**The Assassin**

By Noah Mathyssek 8E

1200hours, June 3rd 2014

The silence was unnerving, even the wind had died down. It was an important event, and the tension was high. Then the static of the radio pierced the air and a crackly voice sounded, " The President has arrived, over". The heads of the security agents all perked up simultaneously as the presidential limo arrived at joint Andrews Base. Five days ago on the other side of the Planet a US Navy Seal team had mounted an attack on a small Pakistani village rumored to hold an al Qaeda general, during the conflict an entire family was destroyed, except a young 19-year-old boy. After weeping along side the corpses of his dead family, he solemnly, silently and from the deepest place in his heart swore to avenge his families' execution by bringing ruin on the USA.

0300hours, June 3rd 2014

The president sat quietly at his desk aboard the aircraft. There was a brief knock on the door. The president called out "come in". The vice president came in and announced "The Pakistani president says he will provide the best security available in the country". Meanwhile in Pakistan, a 19 yr. old boy named Omar, entered Karachi. He knew the American president would be arriving in 2 hours. He made straight for the nearest black market where he knew he would find what he needed. He asked an old man where the 'handyman' was. The handyman's shop was well known for selling other things than hardware. "It should be down the next alley on the right," the old man uttered in ancient Urdu. Omar followed the man's instructions and ended up staring at a selection of old rusty guns behind a false wall at the back of the shop. He asked the vendor "do you have anything better?" The vendor shrugged "yes, this bolt action sniper rifle is an old favourite". "I should like to buy it", Omar said without hesitation.

"I do not expect you to have any money or any bartering items" whispered the vendor. Omar said quietly, "I have a plan that will finally free us all of the pests". He explained his plan to assassinate the American president. The vendor laughed, "Hah, you cannot seriously expect that to work! No?" Omar sighed, thanked the 'handyman' and walked off with the rifle.

0500hours, June 3rd 2014

Air Force one had just landed and hundreds of honorary guards were waiting by the Terminal. The Commander in Chief gestured to his staff, "This is a very dangerous mission," he thought. As the steps approached the docked Air Force One, the President brushed off his suit and prepared to greet the Pakistani General. The blinding light of an amber middle eastern Sun temporarily blinded him as the massive aircraft door opened, he walked out gave his signature wave and walked down the steps toward the line of dignitaries waiting.

Meanwhile, Omar had just found a suitable spot sat on a nearby chair and waited patiently. The tenants of the house had not argued at the sight of his gun as he knocked at their door and asked to be shown the rooftop.

2.

0600hours, June 3rd 2014

An elegant procession of black open topped cars made their way down the main street. The President was waving at the crowd, Omar lined up his sights. He caught his breath and fired. The shot was a direct hit to the head. In a millisecond of silence, then the street erupted into chaos. People in the crowd screamed and shouted and ran. The grassy knoll where the crowd had been standing, suddenly became empty. Sirens blared as the Presidential cars zoomed off and guards stationed around the perimeter flew into action. In a bid to find the assassin, they began to search the near by buildings.

Omar knew it was just a matter of time before they found him. He would at best receive the death penalty. Suddenly there was a pounding on the door. He figured that he might as well enjoy himself by snuffing out as many American lives as possible. He reloaded the gun and waited. A minute later the secret service agents smashed the door down as shots rang out. The men, dead instantly were now lying in a pool of blood. A third man was standing behind the wall and radioed for reinforcements. In the ensuing battle Omar managed to kill a few more agents before a bullet to the arm stopped the fight. He was wrestled to the ground, and beaten up before being taken into custody.

1100hours June 4th 2014

After spending the night in the highest security prison in Pakistan, Omar was informed that his trial would not be a normal one. He would be flown on a military plane to Geneva where a UN tribunal would decide his fate. Escorted by the military, he was brought to the airport were a U.S military aircraft was waiting for him. With his head held high for the cameras he boarded the plane. The flight to Geneva was smooth. The only disturbance came from the sound of a escort jets' engines. The noise of static from the guards 2 way radios was constant. Omar had no regrets; he had avenged the unfair deaths of his family and had completed his mission. What happened next was out of his hands.

0300hours, June 5th 2014

The touchdown was quite bumpy due to the bomber's heavy weight. Omar had never been on a plane before and he found the experience quite thrilling. He was cared for with a substantial amount of food and a good view outside. When it was time to depart the cold, Swiss air struck him. A transport was already waiting for him. All the guards viewed Omar with high suspicion and hate. For the first time in his short life he felt properly intimated. As he entered the vehicle he tried to keep a neutral face but he knew that the guards could see past his expression and tell just how terrified he really was. As the transport moved off other military vehicles followed. As they drove through the City, Omar noticed the roads were closed and guarded. The occasional head turned at the sight of the military procession

0400hours, June 5th

As the group parked outside the UN building, Omar could not help but feel sad. "This may be the end of my life," he thought wistfully. Surrounded by guards he walked towards the entrance. In the lobby of the building a glaring clerk gave him a pass. After this he and the guards walked along a maze of endless corridors before entering a UN conference room. Omar sat himself down on a chair in the center of the room. He was able to understand the English being spoken by the representatives. The conversation was vigorously and he could hear his own

3.

language being spoken. This made him feel homesick. The US representative kept on using the phrase "Full-Scale War".

0500hours, June 5th

After hours of heated discussion the Council made a decision. "We have decided to sentence you to death after further interrogation.

The North Atlantic Treaty Organization and the US military is permitted to attack Pakistan and its neighboring countries due to the popular belief that Al Qaeda or the Pakistani Government coordinated the attack on the President of the United States of

America. At this Omar was shocked, he wanted the President of the United States dead and was willing to pay for it with his life however he did not want war for his beloved country. Suddenly in his heart, he felt sorry for what he had done and wept.

The End


End file.
